general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Kristina Corinthos-Davis (Lexi Ainsworth)
| occupation = Student | title = Russian Royalty | residence = 55 Cherry Lane Port Charles, New York | parents = Sonny Corinthos (father) Alexis Davis (mother) | siblings = Sam McCall (maternal half-sister) Dante Falconeri (paternal half-brother) Michael Corinthos (paternal half-brother; via adoption) Morgan Corinthos (paternal half-brother) Molly Lansing (maternal half-sister/paternal first cousin) Lila McCall (paternal half-sister/maternal niece; deceased) | spouse = | romances = Kiefer Bauer (2009-present) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Mike Corbin (paternal grandfather) Adela Corinthos (paternal grandmother; deceased) Mikkos Cassadine (maternal grandfather; deceased) Kristin Bergmen (maternal grandmother; deceased) Helena Cassadine (step-grandmother) | aunts/uncles = Stavros Cassadine (maternal half-uncle; deceased) Stefan Cassadine (maternal half-uncle; deceased) Ric Lansing (paternal half-uncle) Courtney Matthews (paternal half-aunt; deceased) Kristina Cassadine (maternal aunt; deceased) | nieces/nephews = Lila McCall (maternal half-niece/paternal half-sister; deceased) Spencer Cassadine (maternal half-nephew) | cousins = Nikolas Cassadine (maternal 1st half-cousin) Spencer Cassadine (paternal first cousin) Molly Lansing (paternal half-cousin/maternal half-sister) | relatives = | color = Black | color text = White | species = }} Kristina Adela Corinthos-Davis (previously Ashton) is a character on General Hospital, currently portrayed by Lexi Ainsworth. Character portrayals Born onscreen on November 19, 2002, Due to her pretmare state, Kristina was played by a doll until it was safe for actress to play the baby. Kristina was initially played by unknown infant actresses from December 2002 to July 2003. Kara and Shelby Hoffman were cast in the role from July 23, 2003 to late 2003, followed by Emma and Sarah Smith from December 23, 2003 until 2005, and Kali Rodriguez from November 15, 2005 to August 13, 2008. Ainsworth stepped in as a newly-teenaged Kristina on June 4, 2009,[http://www.soapoperanetwork.com/soaps/gh/recaps/1050-gh-recap-thursday-june-4-2009.html General Hospital recap (6/4/09) - soapoperanetwork.com] and was upgraded to contract status on June 24, 2009. Storylines Kristina was thought to have been the daughter of Alexis Davis and her then fiancé, Ned Ashton. Alexis was working for mobster Sonny Corinthos at the time and when she learned she was pregnant, tried to pass the child off as Ned's. Though he knew the truth, Ned agreed to pretend he was the father. The DNA results of the paternity test were tampered with to make Sonny believe Ned was the father. Kristina is named after her mother's late sister, Kristina Cassadine. When the truth comes out, Alexis begins a bitter custody battle for Kristina which she wins. Later, a young Kristina sees her sister, Sam shoot and kill Diego Alcazar. Kristina was frightened to death and went into a trance like state for weeks. She breaks her silence when she wishes Alexis a Merry Christmas. Kristina goes silent again when she sees Diego Alcazar actually alive which reveals that he is the Text Message Killer. Kristina is approached by Anthony Zacchara as a way of scaring Sonny and finding leverage. After a nearly 1-year of absence, a 16-year-old Kristina returns after being "diagnosed" with Soap Opera Rapid Aging Syndrome. Kristina is proving to be very manipulative and out of control as she dates an older boy, drives without a license, goes to clubs, and even smokes marijuana. She reconnects with and helps her brother, Michael Corinthos, who had just woken up from a coma. After visiting Michael, Kristina discovers Dominic Pirelli in Claudia Zacchara's bedroom and nurses him. Eventually, he follows her and asks for her help to get in to the organization. Kristina discovers her mother's affair with the mayor and has to adjust with all the media's interference. She also helps her sister, Molly Lansing, understand and cope with the attention. Kristina's boyfriend, Kiefer, is abusing her and harasses Michael constantly. Kristina, who is unable to go against him, sides with him throughout most of his arguments. Soon after running a pregnant Claudia off the road, Kristina leaves town with Michael to Veracruz, Mexico. They are later brought home by her sister Sam and Jason. After getting started on birth control, Kristina and Keifer have sex on October 12, 2009. Kristina soon becomes flirtatious with Ethan Lovett, causing friction in her relationship with Keifer. On October 29, 2009, Sonny publically calls Claudia out for her involvement in Michael's shooting, insulting her. Kristina, horrified, severs her relationship with Sonny. On January 8, 2010, Kristina lashes out on Sonny for Sam's kidnapping. * Kristina Davis @ ABC.com References